liodenfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Schnelle Hilfe für den Anfang
thumb|left|185pxthumb|Fuvo Aller Anfang ist schwer, auch auf LioDen. Um dir die Sucherei in dem Wiki ''' '''zu ersparen sind hier ein paar Fragen aufgelistet (und natürlich auch beantwortet) die du dir vielleicht gerade stellst. Dhahabu, der goldene Löwe, und Fuvo beantworten sie dir gerne. Diese Seite ist noch nicht vollständig. thumb|left|80px Was ist der Sinn dieses Spiels? thumb|left|80px Ein genaues Ziel gibt es nicht. Du bist der König deines Rudels, daher musst du auch wissen was du erreichen möchtest. Zu Anfang empfehle ich ein paar gute Löwinnen zu besorgen. "Gut" meine ich damit, dass sie entweder schöne Fellmusterungen/Fellfarben haben sollten oder gute Stats. Je nachdem worauf du mehr achtest. Löwinnen findest du beim exploren. Wenn du einer Löwin begegnest klick auf "Claim her". Vielleicht schaffst du es ihr zu imponieren. thumb|left|80px Ich bekomme keine Löwinnen in mein Rudel. Warum? thumb|left|80px Das ist zu Anfang ganz normal. Eine Löwin zu imponieren ist für den Anfänger noch etwas schwierig. Das hat mit deinem Impression-Level zu tun. Bei dir müsste "not very Impressive" stehen. Das heißt, dass deine Chancen eine Löwin zu imponieren noch ziemlich gering sind. Kämpfe gegen NPC's um deinen Impression-Level zu steigern. Du kannst auch im Trading Center eine Löwin kaufen. Dafür benötigst du Silver- und/oder Gold-beetles. Silverbeetles sind die Währung des Spiels. Goldbeetles sind die Echtgeldwährung. Explore viel um Items zu finden, die du im Monkey Business verkaufen kannst. Verkaufe aber nicht fressbares und auch keine Tierschädel sowie Federn. Die sind wichtig für den späteren Spielverlauf. Gutes Geld bekommst du für Rib Bones und Lion Skulls (Bei Löwenschädeln kann man eine Ausnahme machen, da sie viel SB einbringen). thumb|left|80px Ich habe jetzt 2 Löwinnen gekauft. Für mehr ist kein Platz. Wie schaffe ich Platz für mehr Löwen? thumb|left|80px Dafür brauchst du Territory. Es entscheidet darüber wie viele Löwinnen du in deinem Königreich haben kannst. Zu Anfang hast du Platz für 2. Klick auf das kleine Plus hinter der 2 um mehr Platz zu kaufen. Es wird dich vorerst 50 SB kosten. der 4. Platz kostet 100 SB. der 5. 150 SB und so weiter und so weiter. Ab einer bestimmten Anzahl kostet dich ein weiterer Slot 1 Goldbeetle. Für männliche Löwen brauchst du Male Slots. Die ersten 2 Plätze kosten dich SB. Der 3. jedoch schon GB. thumb|left|80px Was kann ich jetzt mit den Löwinnen machen? thumb|left|80px Jagen wäre keine so schlechte Idee. Geh auf Explore und dann auf Hunting. Du findest eine kleine Karte und daneben eine Liste mit deinen Löwinnen. Klick auf die Flächen der Karte wo eine deiner Löwinnen jagen soll. Du kannst bis zu 5 Löwinnen aufeinmal zur Jagd schicken. Hast du die Orte ausgesucht wo deine Löwinnen zu jagen haben, wählst du die Löwinnen aus die jagen gehen sollen. Jetzt klickst du auf Start the Hunt!. Nach einer halben Stunde haben deine Löwinnen Beute gemacht. Nicht traurig sein wenn die Jäger nichts nach Hause gebracht haben. Sie sammeln XP und mit höherem Level hast du bessere Chancen, dass deine Löwinnen gute Beute erlegt haben. thumb|left|80px Meine Löwin ist in "Heat". Was bedeutet das? thumb|left|80px Das meint, dass deine Löwin Paarungsbereit ist. Du kannst jetzt anfangen Löwenbabys zu zeugen. Ist eine Löwin im Heat kannst du sie schwängern indem du unten auf der Seite auf "Breed?" klickst. Je nachdem wie Fruchtbar deine Löwin ist braucht es mehrere Versuche bis die Herzensdame wirklich ein Kind erwartet. Jetzt braucht sie noch ein Nest. Bei erfolgreicher Befruchtung steht unter der Nachricht, deine Löwin sei schwanger ist, dass du ein Nest hier bauen kannst (Build Nest >>here<<). Du brauchst 6 Federn um ein Nest zu bauen. 'thumb|left|80px' Was sind "Frozen Slots"? thumb|left|80px Ein Frozen Slot erlaubt dir einen Löwen einzufrieren (Freeze). Um dies zu tun brauchst du Turritopsis Jellyfish. Dieser kann nur von Erwachsenen (Aldult) benutzt werden. thumb|left|80px Was tun wenn meine Löweninnen "weglaufen"? thumb|left|80px Das hat damit zutun, wenn eine deiner Löwinen zu wenig Mood (Laune) oder zu viel Hunger hat, dann läuft sie weg. Du kannst sie aber 7 Tag(e) danauch noch zurück holen. Indem du sie erneut anwirbst (reclaim) das jedoch kostet dich 200 SB. Die Option "Reclaim" erscheint, sobald eine Löwin dich verlässt. Konnte ich deine Fragen beantworten? Wenn nicht kannst du dich an die Admin's Löwenstern und Mrengo wenden. Sie beantworten gerne all deine Fragen.thumb thumb|left Kategorie:Help Kategorie:Hilfe Kategorie:Fragen Kategorie:Ask Kategorie:Frozen Slots Kategorie:Reclaim Kategorie:Breed Kategorie:Heat Kategorie:PLatz Kategorie:Löwinnen Kategorie:Administration Kategorie:FAQ Kategorie:Rudel Kategorie:Mrengo Kategorie:Löwenstern Kategorie:Loewenstern